


Black Out

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Existential Crisis, M/M, Other, Poetry, Power Outage, Redemption by Love, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: When a power outage in New York City causes Crowley to question his purpose, Aziraphale arrives to remind him of his true worth.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nice and Accurate Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430005
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fine Romance (aka: Do Not Pass GO)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839970) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



From dark to dark, before all hell is found

A sleepless city burns in endless night

I step onto a stage far less profound

Than that which cast my spirit to its plight

Should those befallen dance toward The Fall

A simple task would I possess this eve

Yet choirs unify to raise the call

To honor, masses, rather than to grieve

But who I am if not a sower of flame

What worth my soul when temptation does fail

The Shepherd on my head has lain full blame

And so I bear my sentence without bail

Yet in the hour when my heart is sore

You come to me despite my lock and key

Speaker of the truth, and what is more

Giver of the love that sets love free

Annunciation of a holy fact:

That I need not bear fealty to the fire

If I survive until the dawn intact

The faith you share could raise me from this pyre

And so, a charming end I hope to find

To all the chaos I will never reap

A tender smile, enough to know your mind

I lay me down, the Lord my soul to keep


End file.
